1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to glasses and goggles.
2. Description of Related Art
Glasses and goggles are well known in the art and are effective means to allow a person to view in a forward fashion. FIG. 1 depicts an oblique view of a conventional pair of glasses 101 having a frame 107 integrally joined between two arms 103, 105. As commonly known, the lenses of the glasses allow the user to see in a frontward fashion, but not in a rearward fashion.
Although great strides have been made in the area of glasses and goggles, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.